Love Always and Forever
by ladyx
Summary: Hermione writes a letter to her husband.


My Darling,

Do you remember when we met again after I began working at the ministry? I remember it like it was yesterday even though it was five years ago. You had been an auror since after the war, and you were actually working with Harry and Ron. That alone surprised me seeing as how even during the war you three barely tolerated each other even though we were all on the same side. But what surprised me even more was how well the three of you got along. I know that Ron and Harry often told me you guys did, but well you know how they say stuff just so I don't worry.

When I first started working in the potions department and I'd see you around I'd think how you had changed since back in school. I never really knew how much until you asked me out and we had our first date. Boy was I in for a total surprise. That was the night that I started to fall in love with you.

When you took me to 'The Golden Cauldron', you were so gentlemanly and polite. Yet you were funny and sweet at the same time. I still to this day remember the feeling of being held in your arms for the first time while we danced. I suddenly felt as if I was home. That was a feeling I'd never felt before, not with any of the boys I'd dated. I sometimes think it was because while the others were boys, you were the first man I'd been involved with.

Our courtship happened quickly didn't it my darling? We dated barely three months before you proposed. It was an ingenious idea to propose to me at Harry and Ginny's anniversary party, at least I've always thought so. And I think that you also showed a few of our friends what its like to be a romantic, which is why I think they were so snarky about it. I will never forget how you got down on one knee in the middle of the dance floor with everyone watching. I was so surprised I was almost incapable of speaking. Yes, I know that would have been a first for me. I can see you smiling at my admitting that you prat.

We were married not even two months later, and I don't think I knew even half of those people there and I don't really think you did either. I think we let your mother have a little too much leeway with the guest list. But she enjoyed planning the wedding so much neither of us had the heart to tell her no to anything, remember? Even that huge confection of a wedding dress she wanted me to wear. I was never so glad to take a dress off in my life. I still think I looked like a giant cupcake in all those frothy layers of lace and silk.

Life resumed normally after our month long honeymoon. I remember when we first saw this house, and how both of us liked it immediately. It definitely wasn't the huge manor house that you were used to, but it was big enough for us and the children that we would be having in the future. It came complete with a white picket fence, which I remember you telling the realtor was a must have for us to begin our lives with. You also told the realtor that "Home is where the heart is" and that my heart is your home. Thinking of that still makes me cry.

Our friends came to dinner every Sunday like clockwork; your mother and father dine with us every Friday night. Our life was wonderful and it had only just begun. Remember how everyone used to tease us about when we were going to start having children? You would look them right in the eye and say that when we decide to have children, they would know before they were born. Merlin the look on their faces once you said that, each time was priceless to me.

We had decided to wait a few years before trying to have children, so that we could be selfish for a while before the babies would come and our attention would then be diverted from each other to them. Even after we told your parents they still asked each week if they were going to be grandparents soon. I still think that was more your father than your mother. He's just so impatient, reminds me of you come to think of it.

Do you remember how on our fourth anniversary I told you that we were going to have a baby? You were so excited you couldn't wait to tell everyone we knew. I remember laughing at you, thinking how adorable you are and how very much I loved you. You decided that we'd simply have to have a small party to tell everyone our big news. It meant the world to me that you invited the entire Weasley clan. I know you only did it because of how much they meant to me, they were the only family I had left save for Harry before we met after all. In fact they were the only family I'd had since my sixth year of school when death eaters attacked my parents and killed them. But I don't want to go back that far darling.

The day after the party you wanted to go shopping for baby furniture. Never mind that we each had work that day, you just owled both of our bosses and said that we were taking a sick day. Merlin did we buy baby things that day. I still say you were a bit more gung-ho about it than I was at that particular time. The only resistance I had was that we didn't actually know whether we were having a boy or girl at that point, and you were buying things in pink. I still say you were lucky on that score, darling.

To this day I will never forget what I will always consider the worst day of my life. The day that you're so called best friend took you from us. I knew that the two of you had been occasional lovers in school, but I would never have thought that he would be so obsessed with you that he would do what he did. When you left work that day to have lunch with him, I still remember how you came down to let me know you were leaving. You kissed me and then you crouched down and kissed my burgeoning stomach where our baby lay. You told her to be good and not kick too much until we were home where you could feel too. Then you gave her a kiss before standing up and kissing me. Then you left.

Harry and Ron came down two hours later to see me. I knew from the look on their faces that something had happened. Only I never thought that the bad news would concern you. They made me sit down before telling me everything that they had found out.

Blaise met you at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch like the two of you had planned, and then during the meal, according to several witnesses he got angry after you had told him about the baby. Several wizards that were sitting around your table said that he was furious and that you looked surprised that he wasn't happy for us. They said that when you stood up to leave, he took his wand out when your back was turned and muttered the killing curse. You fell face down onto the dirty floor. Tom floo'd the aurory and told them what happened. They sent Harry and Ron to arrest Blaise and to get the full story of what happened.

After they told me I broke down and they took me to Malfoy Manor where they had to break the news to Lucius and Narcissa. They were just as devastated as I was, only they dealt with their grief better than I. I wanted to die to be with you again my darling. You're father talked me out of killing myself, reminding me again and again how much you wanted our daughter and that if anything happened to either of us then you would be so terribly unhappy that you wouldn't be at peace.

I moved into the manor, although I wasn't able to sell the house like they wanted. I go there sometimes to just sit and remember. It was while I was there that I suddenly went into labor. I floo'd your mum and she and Lucius apparated me to St Mungo's, where I ended up having our daughter eighteen hours later. Our daughter looked like you from birth my darling. She has your hair color with my curl, your mouth and your eye color. You would have loved her sweetheart. I named her Veronica Elizabeth Dracona Malfoy. Her godparents are Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Pansy Weasley. They dote on her almost as much as your parents do. I live now for her, I tell her about you every single day. She's only six months old but she will grow up knowing who you are.

Two hours ago I went and saw Blaise Zabini receive the dementors kiss for what he did to you. I never knew I could hate someone as much as I still hate that man. I think the kiss was less than that bastard deserved, but I think a quick death would be too good for him. I know in my heart that I will hate him every minute of every day for the rest of my life. And that I will never be truly happy again until I am reunited with you.

I love you Draconis Malfoy and I will love you until I take my last breath. You're daughter loves you, as do your parents and our friends. Be at peace my love and I will see you again one day.

Love always and forever,

Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy


End file.
